Derek
Derek is a member of the Universal Uprising Church at Haven Point. He can appear during an optional phone call in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, and makes his first full appearance in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Personality Derek is a devoutly religious man who appears to care about his young son. Should Jacob Hackerman tell him that he found Sean Diaz wandering on a nearby road, Derek snidely comments that he has "a gift for helping lost boys", indicating that he knows and disapproves of the former's homosexuality. Appearance Derek is an older man with a grey mustache and a receding hairline. He wears a blue shirt over a light blue button-up tucked into his grey pants, as well as brown dress shoes. Background Derek used to be acquainted with the Thompson family prior to their moving away. The family included a younger boy named Mark and a man named Wesley, and Derek always believed the latter gave Mark "too much slack". Captain Spirit While inside his house, Chris Eriksen can choose to pick up the ringing house phone at the request of his father, Charles Eriksen. Should he choose to do so, Derek will pick up and introduce himself before asking Chris whether his parents are home; as Charles asks him who he's talking to from the couch, Chris hangs up mid-conversation and places the phone back on the wall. Episode Four - "Faith" While sneaking around the church to Lisbeth's house with Jacob, Sean Diaz can run into Derek playing with his son at Haven Point's playground. Upon noticing Sean, Derek asks Jacob who he is. "I'm Sean."= "I'm Sean." After Sean tells him his name, Derek becomes immediately suspicious and proceeds to advise Jacob to head back home, as his parents wouldn't approve of him hanging around. |-|"We just met."= "We just met." Derek asks Sean how he came across the church; if he or Jacob says that Sean was wandering on a nearby road, Derek becomes suspicious. If Sean says that he came after receiving word of Daniel's powers, Derek advises them to catch tomorrow's service and to come to him if they need anything. |-|Say nothing.= Say nothing. Jacob introduces Sean as Mark Thompson, a member of the community who moved away with his family some time ago. After commenting that he looks older, Derek asks what Mark had been doing during his time away; if Jacob responds that he'd been with a church in Utah, Derek becomes suspicious and replies that their Reverend would be unlikely to approve, but if Sean responds that he'd been either at school or travelling, Derek comments that Wesley had "always given him too much slack" before advising them to come to him if they need anything. After the church is burned down by Sean and Daniel's actions, he and his son's fates are left unknown. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Derek is referred to as "Worshiper" by the game's subtitles. Gallery Screenshots Derek_S2E4_01.png|Sean and Jacob approaching Derek and his son. Derek_S2E4_02.png|Derek at the church's playground. Derek_S2E4_03.png|Derek encouraging his son at the playground. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Captain Spirit Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Characters (Captain Spirit)